badendfriendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Hiro and Killer Baymax
Anti-Hiro and Killer Baymax "Baymax, I’m done with this guy. Kill him!" — Anti-Hiro, ordering Killer Baymax to kill a guy Killer Baymax and Anti-Hiro are Baymax and Hiro Himada from the Disney movie Big Hero 6. They are the AU in which Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred are unable to stop Baymax from killing Professor Callaghan (a.k.a.Yokai). Afterwards, he stole back his Micro-bots, rebuilt the Akuma Island Research Facility into his Headquarters/Prison, locked up his friends in the 'Ultra Maximum Security Cell Block', constructed a large army of Security Droids (and eventually purely robotic replicas of his old friends to be the Generals), and proclaimed himself as the "protector of San Fransokyo". He became extremely strict, and eventually started locking up anyone who committed the smallest offenses. Appearances Anti-Hiro Anti-Hiro looks similar to his normal self, a 14 year old boy, 5 feet in height and wears a black version of his normal suit with the Kabuki mask that Professor Callaghan wore. His suit has a black helmet, black chest plate, black leggings, and red gloves and boots. He is always seen with his micro-bots somewhere near him. Killer Baymax Killer Baymax looks like himself wears a red and black version of his normal suit and has red, glowing eyes. His suit has a red helmet that has a black visor. He has a red chest plate with black markings. He has red leggings gloves and wings, with black markings. Personalities Anti-Hiro Anti-Hiro is quite literally a psycho. He sees himself as a 'Defender of Peace' but he'll lock up and/or punish anyone for the smallest offenses. He loves to torture his former friends just for the laughs. Unlike most psychopaths, he plans every move of his next kill, taking extra care to make sure his next victim dies a slow and painful death. He hates when people mention Tadashi (due to Tadashi's death by the SFIT fire), and goes so far as to kill everyone that mentions his name to him. Killer Baymax Killer Baymax knows only how to fight. All of his medical programming is gone. His favorite way to inflict pain is by using his rocket fists. Killer Baymax cannot feel any pain, so even if he gets hit with a bazooka he just keeps moving towards his target. Powers Anti-Hiro Anti-Hiro has no natural powers, having all his powers given by technology. He can control his millions of micro-bots with his mind, making them from any sort of shape he wants. Killer Baymax Baymax has the powers of flight, mastery of karate, super strength, and rocket fists. They both can detect a crime anywhere in the San Fransokyo, and "stop it" by killing or arresting the person who did it. Trivia * Anti-Hiro and Killer Baymax are the 6th Bad End Friends made by Disney Bipper, Demon Marco, Mewberty Star,Birthday Mabel, and Darth Tano * Anti-Hiro and Killer Baymax are the second team of Bad End Friends after Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc. Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel